


Suburbia

by MaeTaurus



Series: Blue Neighborhood [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Phil is having second thoughts about moving to London.





	Suburbia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Troye Sivan's song, Suburbia, from his album, Blue Neighborhood.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr on January 3, 2017.

Phil was excited to move to London. He was excited to move to a new city and see new things and have new experiences. And he was thrilled that he was sharing this all with Dan. A new flat, a new job, a new city, a new everything. It was exciting and Phil couldn’t wait.

But he was also terrified. The rent for their new flat was way more expensive than their current one and they wouldn’t be able to afford it just from what they were making on YouTube. Phil tried not to think about the fact that they didn’t technically have a job with the BBC yet. They’d been called in for about a dozen meetings and had done three trial runs of their show idea. The BBC seemed excited about the idea but they hadn’t officially offered them the job yet. Dan and Phil had decided to move out to London now in hopes that they would get the job, especially since they didn’t know when they would be starting and needed to be ready at a moment’s notice.

Phil sighed as he taped up the last box of his clothes. Suddenly everything felt so overwhelming and Phil felt like they were making a huge mistake. What if they didn’t get the job? What would they do? They’d have to move out of the flat in London and find a new place in Manchester. Phil sat down on the floor since his bed had already been loaded onto the moving truck. He brought his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead against his knees.

“Phil you ready to- what’s wrong?” Dan walked into Phil’s room, or rather his old room, and frowned at him. “Hey, is everything okay?”

He sniffled and looked up at Dan. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. I’m just- Dan, what if this is a mistake?”

Dan sat down next to Phil and leaned against him. “It’s not. It might not work out but if it doesn’t, we’ll figure it out. But the producers basically told us we had the job, it’s just not official yet.” Of course Dan knew why Phil was upset, it’s all they’d been talking about for a month and they were both anxious about it. “We’ve discussed the pros and cons of moving now and the pros won out by a lot. If we don’t get the job then we can just find a new place here, no big deal. There’s always tons of places for sale around here.”

Phil smiled a bit and nodded. “You’re right, I’m just nervous. And I’m really gonna miss this place.” He looked around his room. “It’s weird seeing this room like this again, with all my stuff in boxes. I feel like we just moved in yesterday. But I also feel like we’ve lived here our whole lives.”

Dan looked around and smiled. “Yeah, it does feel that way. I’m gonna miss it here too. I’ve grown up a lot since I moved in here with you.”

“Yeah, now you’re not an annoying teenager,” Phil teased, nudging Dan.

“Hey!” Dan said, feigning annoyance though he was laughing.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes until Phil’s parents walked in to grab the next set of boxes. They were helping Dan and Phil move, using both of their cars to carry as much stuff as they could so Dan and Phil only had to rent a small moving van instead of a large one.

Phil got up first and held his hands out to Dan, helping him up. They each grabbed some boxes and carried them out to the car.

Once all the boxes were in the cars and moving van, Dan and Phil went back inside to look around the flat one last time to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything.

“I don’t want to leave,” Phil whispered. “I love Manchester. I grew up here. It’s where my family is, it’s where my life is.”

Dan looked over at Phil. “I know,” he murmured. He wasn’t born here like Phil was but ever since he’d met Phil, Manchester had always felt like his home too, even before he moved here.

“I’m gonna miss my parents. I’ll still see them but not nearly as often. I used to go see them basically every other weekend. But now I’ll only see them during the summer and at Christmas. I’ll miss them so much.” Phil started to tear up again and he sniffled. “I don’t want to move.”

“Aww Phil,” Dan frowned. He walked over and pulled Phil into a tight hug. “We can come visit your family whenever you want. And they can visit us too. I promise you’ll see them more than twice a year.” Dan had never been extremely close with his own parents but moving away from them had still been pretty hard; he couldn’t begin to imagine how hard moving away was for Phil.

Phil held onto Dan and closed his eyes, crying onto his shoulder. “I’ve never been that far away from them for that long.”

He nodded. “I know,” Dan said softly, rubbing Phil’s back to calm him down. “But nothing is going to change. They’re still your family and you will see them. Maybe not as often but when you do it’ll feel like nothing has changed.”

He shrugged. “I dunno, I guess. I just hate that I’m moving away now. I mean I always saw myself living nearby. Once when I was little, the house next to ours went on sale and I asked my parents to buy it for me as a birthday present so I could move in when I got older.” Phil chuckled softly and wiped away his tears. “I’m just going to miss them. It’s a big adjustment.”

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes. “Of course you did, Phil, of course you did.” He ran his fingers through Phil’s hair and smiled. “It’s a big adjustment but I’ll be right here beside you through it all.”

Phil’s phone dinged, indicating he’d gotten an email. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the email. His eyes widened and he started grinning.

“What? What is it?” Dan asked.

Phil looked at Dan, still grinning widely. “It’s the BBC. They sent us a one-year contract for a weekly radio show! We got the job, Dan!”


End file.
